


Thou wouldn't believe what I'm going through

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Foster Care AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Sherlock Holmes hates the fact that he's stuck in this drab-ass foster care system for three more years. He gets placed with the Watson's with a warning that this it his last chance before being placed in one of those God forbidden group homes. So he's got to work this out.





	Thou wouldn't believe what I'm going through

Sherlock was not happy with this placement at all. The Watsons had a known reputation for taking kids in and their oldest, who had just turned eighteen, had moved out leaving an open space. 

Sherlock was a logical young lad. He knew he should feel happy at how lucky he was for this placement, but he'd never been good at adapting to new places. At least at the foster home he stayed at they knew him. His tendencies to know every secret. Wasn't his fault that he saw the world differently. 

Lainey, if he had a best friend she'd be it. She never really tried to hide secrets except of her past and since they were 'friends' he didn't go actively searching for them. 

Then there was Carl who hated him. Because of his intellect he was an assumed threat and the beatings he and his cronies gave as warnings left him blue and purple in areas where others wouldn't see, well let's just say that he dosen't wince any time someone touched him for no reason and we'd be good. 

Most of the wincing was from the Gables, his last foster family after finding out he was gay so...

He shouldn't be thinking about that now. He should be steeling his mind for what was up ahead. Take whatever knowledge about these people that he could get and use it against them if push came to shove came to punch.

Which it usually, absolutely, always did

He looked out the window as the black buggy drove along the road. It was long and winding, leaving the city and leading into the countryside. Long fields of rolling grass and hills with cattle. It almost seemed like the earth was telling him to be happy. Well he took orders from no one. This day wasn't going to be very pleasant if he could guess which he normally did

"So kid. I heard you've got this freaky thing where you can tell a persons life just by lookin' at em. Could you uh... try it on me?". The cab driver spoke up, glancing at Sherlock curiously as though he were some expirement or fortune cookie

Sherlock sighed. This wouldn't be hard. He'd already looked over the guy earlier.

" You have three kids, Sally, John, and Alex. You had a wife but she's left you most likely divorce since you'd still wear the ring if she passed away. You have a dog, a big one judging by the hairs that managed to get past your waist I'd say German shepherd but only a pup. For breakfast you had orange juice and bacon, yes there is still a peice in your teeth and the orange splatter on your tie dosen't go with anything your wearing I'm afraid. You switch between glasses and contacts I noticed the marks in the bride of your nose where glasses go and you recently got a haircut".

The man gaped at him. "How..but..you?". The man utters clearly at a loss for words. Once he regained his voice he spoke. "How did you do that?".

Sherlock shrugged, a small smirk in place. "It just comes to me". He says purposely mysterious. The guy stared as though he's done something amazing. 

Which to the common man he supposed he had

Mycroft would have rolled his eyes, Lainey would have listened but not cared, Carl would have beat him up...

"We're here". The cab driver says looking at Sherlock wearily as if he were some magical being. Sherlock nods, grabbing his backpack of things and getting out of the cab. As soon as e shuts the door the cab drivers wheels are screeching down the road, to get as far away from him as possible

The thought made him smile. Just a little. The thought of someone being afraid of him was laughable

He made his way down the winding pathway to the large house, which sat in the middle of countryside. He made it to the front door, rang the bell and waited.


End file.
